Little Memories
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: A series of drabbles concentrating on Logan and Rocky's relationship. Rogan. I take requests. Update: "Video Chat", "Broken"
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: This is the beginning of a series of drabbles and vignettes focusing on Logan and Rocky and their relationship. I'm willing to take requests, if anyone has one in mind. You can send them through a private message, or in a review. **

**Anyway, this one is based on a random idea that Rocky and Logan once met **_**before**_** the events in the episode Oh Brother It Up…**

**First Meeting**

Seven-year-old Rocky Blue smiled as she pressed her nose and hands against the cold glass and peered in through the window. Two, brightly-colored parrots were taking turns jumping from tree to tree. One of them, the green one, seemed to enjoy showing off its wings and basked in the attention that it was getting.

"They're so pretty!" a girl beside Rocky exclaimed.

Rocky couldn't agree more with that statement. Her family had taken a trip to Brookfield Zoo this afternoon, and she'd found a particular fascination with the rainforest exhibit. Reading about these tropical creatures was one thing, but seeing them in person just paled in comparison.

As she continued to observe the birds, something-or someone, rather-bumped into Rocky and nearly sent her falling to the floor. She stumbled backward and caught herself before she could fall flat on her bottom.

"Oops, sorry," a voice apologized. Rocky tore her gaze away from the parrots and saw a boy, looking no older than Rocky herself, staring at her. His dark brown locks were partially hidden by the beanie atop his head.

"Hi…" Rocky replied shyly.

Suddenly, a tall, curly-haired woman emerged from a crowd of people and her face lit up as soon as she spotted the boy. "Logan! Don't wander off like that again," the woman chided gently, reaching to grab his hand.

"Sorry, Mommy," the boy muttered.

"It's alright. Now c'mon, let's go back to Aunt Meghan and your cousins."

Rocky watched the two of them leave and disappear into the crowd until she saw no more of the brown-haired boy and his mother.

Eight years later, when Rocky bumped into the boy again and came to know him as Logan Hunter, the future stepbrother of her best friend CeCe Jones, she recalled that long ago afternoon and wondered if he also remembered that day…

**A/N: I have more of these coming soon. Remember, I take requests. You can either put your request in a review, or in a PM.**


	2. Zam

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: I was wondering how Logan started to say, "Zam", and then I was inspired to write this silly drabble.**

**Zam**

_"Can you say my name? An-na, can you say that?"_

_"A...Ann...Anna!" The two-year-old clapped his hands together and giggled._

_Anna grinned down at her young cousin Logan, who sat innocently on one end of the living room couch and clutched a toy fire truck. She was in charge of watching him while her mother and aunt chatted animatedly in the kitchen. The light-haired girl picked up a book titled _Green Eggs and Ham _by an author named Dr. Seuss from the coffee table and held it up. "Can you say 'book'?" she asked._

_"B-Book!" Logan said gleefully._

_Anna lowered the book down and opened it, flipping casually through its thin pages. "Good, now can you say...Can you say 'Sam'?"_

_Logan struggled to say new word. "S-s-s...s-s-z-zam!" he cried eventually._

_His elder cousin shook her head in amusement. "No, it's 'Sam'."_

_"S-s-z-zam!"_

_Anna was fighting back laughter now. "No, it's 'Sam'," she repeated more clearly._

_The toddler crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and said, "Zam!"_

~*~O~*~

"…I said 'zam' all the time since then, according to Dad," Logan finished.

Rocky snorted. "So that's how it started," she said chortling.

Logan nodded, his ears turning pink. "Yeah…stop laughing at me." She only laughed harder in her boyfriend's expense.


	3. Busted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: A request from We-Intertwine-Like-Vine (aka Rogan Shipper). Enjoy. There's a minor swear word in this one.**

**Busted**

_7. Find the inverse function of f (x) = 2x + 4._

That's easy, Rocky thought, smirking inwardly. She knitted her eyebrows and began to solve the equation.

_Change f (x) into y, switch it with x, and subtract the four_—

Just then, a pair of warm, soft lips pecked her cheek and caused a startled Rocky to nearly drop her pencil. Rocky managed to suppress a giggle and shot a stern glance in her boyfriend's direction. "Ahem, I'm trying to study," Rocky said pointedly, narrowing her eyes. "You know I've got an Algebra test tomorrow."

Logan placed a hand over his heart, pretending to look hurt, and said, "Oh, you're choosing your homework over me then? You wound me..."

"Well, too bad," Rocky teased, unable to stop the grin that was forming on her face.

As Rocky went back to her review sheet, Logan closed the notebook in his lap and set it down on the floor before leaning back in the chair beside Rocky's desk. He was supposed to be working on an assignment for Journalism, but being in the presence of his girlfriend proved to be more or less a distraction.

Impulsively, he leaned in to plant another kiss on her cheek. However, she turned her head at the last second, and then his lips collided with hers. Rocky didn't object to it right away, choosing to put one hand on his left shoulder and returned the kiss (whilst his hand gently cupped her face). After a minute or so, Rocky pulled back and eyed her bedroom door, seeming alert. "Did you hear that?" she questioned.

Logan shrugged. "I didn't hear anything."

"But I thought I heard—" The rest of her sentence went unfinished, because the next thing she knew, Logan was kissing her again.

Then—

"What the hell is going on here?" The loud voice made the two of them jump and break apart. Ty Blue stood at the doorway of his sister's bedroom, arms crossed, glowering at Rocky and Logan. Rocky was at a loss for words as she gaped at her older brother. He was not aware of her relationship with Logan, but now it appeared that they were caught. Great, just _great_…

"Anyone care to explain?" Ty questioned, his voice casual.

"I…well, we…we were…." Rocky began to waver. She looked at Logan for support.

Logan, however, had gone rigid and his face lost all of its color. _I_. _Am_. _So_. _Dead_.


	4. The Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: This came out while I was reading a multi chapter Harry Potter fanfic where different characters take bets on certain things. Some of them were pretty funny. This includes a hint of GeCe. Enjoy. **

**The Bet**

"I never thought I'd walk into Crusty's one day and see Gunther and CeCe together, in the same room, having a conversation without insulting each other in some way," Rocky said to her boyfriend Logan. A few tables away, her best friend and the male half of the Hessenheffer twins were indeed sitting at a table and talking. Neither of them noticed when Rocky and Logan come into the restaurant.

Just a week and a half ago, Gunther had returned to Chicago after an extended visit to his native country where he took care of his ill grandmother. He'd been spending the last couple of days catching up with his family and friends. Today, as it appeared, he was catching up with CeCe. Rocky clearly remembered a time when Gunther had been nothing more than their sworn "frienemy", but since his sister Tinka chose to become friends with Rocky and CeCe, Gunther followed her footsteps and all four of them were friends.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" she continued.

"No clue. Whatever it is, CeCe thinks it's funny," Logan replied. True to his words, CeCe was now having a laugh at something that Gunther said.

Rocky tilted her head a little bit to the left and studied Gunther and CeCe curiously. "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

She turned to Logan, suddenly looking mischievous. "I wonder if they'll start dating. I had a feeling that Gunther was harboring a crush on CeCe before he left, and CeCe was strangely happy when he came back last week," she reasoned.

Logan looked slightly skeptical, however. "From what you've told me previously, CeCe only liked Gunther as much as she liked me before you and I began going out."

"Trust me, I know my best friend," Rocky declared. "I bet five bucks that she and Gunther will be a couple within the next month."

"I'll take that bet."

~*~O~*~

_Three weeks later…_

"Gunther and I…have some news," CeCe announced. She sounded nervous despite the grin on her face as she stood next to Gunther.

"What is it?" asked Deuce. At the same moment, Rocky noticed that CeCe's hand was intertwined with Gunther's. She hid a smile.

"CeCe and I are dating," Gunther put bluntly.

Tinka, who had been taking a sip of water, promptly choked on her drink. Ty and Deuce both wore identical expressions of shock. Dina clapped her hands together, beaming, and congratulated CeCe and Gunther on their new development.

Rocky repressed the urge to throw her arms up in victory and instead, she smirked at her boyfriend. "Ahem, I think someone owes me five dollars. Time to cough up," she whispered, causing him to groan softly.

**A/N: Next drabble is one titled **_**Josie**_**. **


	5. Josie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: Originally meant to be a separate story, this idea was partly inspired by a Lord of the Rings fanfic titled **_**Where Roses Grow**_** by Pippinfan1988 (or at least, the last few chapters). **

**Josie**

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No, what about it?"

Logan let out a reluctant sigh and leaned against the tree trunk. Crisp, mid-afternoon sunshine filtered through the branches above them as delighted screams and childish laughter sounded across Lincoln Park. "Tomorrow is the 14th anniversary of my sister's death," he said quietly.

Beside him on the grass, Rocky's mouth dropped open slightly. "You mean…Josie?" She'd known for while now that Logan once had an older sister since he revealed it on their first date (they'd been swapping stories on each other's family). "You never really told me…wh-what happened to her?" she asked tentatively.

He frowned a little, and for a moment, Rocky was afraid that she had asked the wrong question. "I was one and Josie was five years old," he began, surprising her, and then he was telling the tale. Rocky listened without interruptions, reaching out to gather his hand in hers and looking at him sadly. "…I don't remember her at all. All I've got are those stories that Dad used to tell me. I wish…I wish I had a chance to know her before she died."

He fell silent and drew in a shaky breath. Rocky, blinking back tears, swallowed a lump in her throat and gave him a hug,

**A/N: The next two are requests. On a side note, I have final exams this week (Monday through Friday), so I can't really promise an update until I finish taking my exams…**


	6. Apology

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: A request from GlitterGirl123. This is set after Love and War It Up. **

**Apology**

"Thanks for meeting me here today. It's…it's been a while."

"One month, to be exact."

"Right." Pause. "So…h-how have you been?"

"Alright, I guess. And you?"

"Good. Been studying a lot. And dancing."

"That's nice." Silence. "Rocky, I want to apologize—"

"Logan—"

He cut her off. "No, hear me out, please. I was being an idiot that day. I admit, I was upset when I lost the game and then I snapped and took it out on CeCe. I said things that I shouldn't have said, and I'm sorry. I was way out of line."

"I accept your apology," she said quietly. "CeCe is like a sister to me, Logan, and my friendship with her is one I value most. I was afraid that you and I wouldn't work out together because all you and CeCe did was bicker and fight, and I was sick of it. That's why I tried to get the two of you to come around and stop arguing. I didn't want tension getting in the way of our relationship, but when you said those things to CeCe that day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I felt that I had no other choice but to end things with you."

He let out an explosive sigh. "I wasn't being fair to you, was I?"

"Neither was CeCe, to be honest."

"Rocky, I want to get it right this time. I don't expect you to give me another chance, but if you do, I'll make my best effort to get along with CeCe. If it makes you happy, then I'm willing to do it."

She stared at him for a minute before standing up from her seat. "Logan, get up," she commanded.

Confused, he did what he was told. The confusion didn't last long, however, because the next thing the boy knew, he was being enveloped in a tight embrace.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't as bad as I think it is…**


	7. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. **

**A/N: A request from Purplekatz402. This one goes along with **_**First Meeting**_**. Sorry for the wait, I was away from home this past week. **

**Remembering**

"…Anyway, enough about me. How was your weekend?"

Logan suppressed an urge to roll his eyes. "Oh, you have _no_ idea," he replied dryly. The fifteen-year-old began to describe how he had employed two new workers at Bob's Kabobs, and how one of them, the one he'd fired after about a day and a half, turned out to be the daughter of his father's girlfriend.

"Who's the other girl you hired?" Will, his friend and classmate, asked Logan.

"Her name is Rocky Blue, CeCe's best friend. More hard working, she is, and she's a whole lot nicer to talk to."

Will gave him a sly smirk and said, "Oh, really? Is she pretty?"

_Is she pretty? What kind of question is that?_ Logan was saved from answering when the bell rang, signaling the start of the first period. Mr. Collins, the Biology teacher, decided to put on a documentary about the Central American rainforest for the tenth graders to watch (much to the students' relief—a majority of the class disliked doing work so early in the morning, especially on Monday).

While they watched the film, Logan mulled over the past few days, his dad's sudden proposal to Georgia Jones, meeting CeCe and Rocky…

Between the two girls, Logan had taken more of a liking to Rocky, who was clearly more responsible than CeCe (in his opinion). Also, there was something…_familiar_ about that Rocky. Whatever it was, though, Logan couldn't place it.

"…_Some parrot species can live to over 80 years_," the narrator in the video stated. Logan sat up a little straighter in his chair and redirected his attention to the film. One small, red bird was perched on a tree branch. A parrot.

It was like someone turned on a light bulb in his head.

~*~O~*~

"I was wondering when you'd recognize me."

"How _did_ you know that I was the one who bumped into you that day?"

"I think it was the beanie on your head. And your face."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Well, I suppose I should get these kebabs to table five. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Rocky picked up the tray from the counter and walked out of the kitchen, her silky brown curls swinging behind her and bringing a light vanilla scent to Logan's nose when she moved swiftly past him. He stared after her, smiling slightly.

**A/N: I hope this was good enough. **

**On a side note, I'm starting a new Harry Potter fanfic. If anyone is interested, they can go check it out… **


	8. Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This is set 22 years in the future, like the episode Future It Up. Logan and Rocky are married with three kids: Annie, Rebecca, and James (just to be clear, I did not name him after the character in the show, I picked the name simply because I like it).**

**Family**

In the friendly, suburban neighborhoods of Chicago, Illinois, stood an average two-story house with front porch and several windows. Behind the house, one could see three young kids, two girls and one boy, spending the afternoon in the comfort of their backyard as time wore on.

The eldest of the three, an eleven-year-old girl named Annie, sat with her back against a tree, head bent down slightly as she immersed herself in her favorite book. Her hair, dark and curly like her mother's, was pull back into a loose ponytail, and she seemed oblivious to the noise that her siblings were making.

Rebecca and James, ages nine and seven respectively, were chasing each other around the backyard, laughing and shouting on the top of their lungs.

Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, thirty-seven year old Rocky Hunter (née Blue) stood by the sliding doors, watching her children's activities through the window panel. She almost didn't notice when her husband, Logan, entered the sunlit kitchen and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Remember when Annie took her first steps in the backyard?" he asked softly.

Rocky nodded slowly, recalling that delightful morning nearly ten years previous. Her lips curved into a warm smile as her eyes drifted to Logan and then back to the backyard, where their children were. Annie reading, Rebecca and James laughing...

_Their_ family.

* * *

**A/N: Next, for SarcasticallyMe's request, I will write a drabble where Logan and Rocky are in college. **


	9. Video Chat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: A request from SarcasticallyMe. I hope this is good enough. Enjoy.**

**Video Chat**

With a tired yawn, Rocky opened the door and entered her Princeton dormitory with her student ID card in one hand and a bag slung her right shoulder. The first thing she noticed was her roommate, Julianna, wasn't around. Rocky let the door close behind her before heading straight for her desk, unceremoniously dumping her bag onto the floor, and then collapsing into the chair. From her lack of sleep and a busy schedule, it was no surprise that Rocky was feeling completely exhausted in the present moment. It wouldn't be the first time that it happened since she started attending Princeton University in New Jersey.

Rocky wanted nothing more than to climb into her cozy bed and sleep soundly for the next eight hours. Maybe even more. But before she could do just that, she felt a familiar vibrating sensation inside her jacket pocket, and took out her iPhone to look at the new text message. At first, she thought it might be CeCe (who was currently studying dance at the Chicago Fine Arts Academy), but the name _Logan Hunter_ appeared instead. Seeing his name caused her heart to skip a beat.

_Hey, are you busy? Got time for a video chat?_ his text read.

Five minutes later, Rocky's laptop was on and her boyfriend of almost three years was smiling at her through the computer screen, looking exactly as he did before they both left Chicago for their respective colleges.

"What's new?" he asked.

"I think I'm being overworked," Rocky deadpanned. Logan chuckled at her response. "I hope your day was better than mine. How were your classes?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you thought this was bad. I'll write a better drabble with a college theme next time…**


	10. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**A/N: This isn't exactly a happy one…**

**Broken**

The first time that Logan saw Rocky broken, it wasn't exactly the first time, but it was the first time he actually saw her _cry_.

She didn't cry when she broke up with him in the middle of his high school gym (though she had admitted to shedding few tears for about three days afterwards). She did not cry when they met up a month later, or even when she decided to be his girlfriend again (she simply smiled and gave him a bone-crushing embrace).

About four months into their relationship, Logan and Rocky had gone to the latter's apartment after a lunch date when her parents spilled the terrible news.

Rocky bolted after that, slamming the door shut and leaving behind uneasy silence. It only took Logan a second to recover from his shock before running right after his girlfriend. Just as he ran out, he heard Mrs. Blue burst into tears.

Logan found Rocky on the cement steps leading up to the apartment building, hugging her knees and hiding her face. Without a moment's hesitation, he dropped to the space beside her and carefully gathered her into his arms. The trembling of her shoulders lessened a bit whilst his ears picked up her soft cries. Minutes passed on like hours. Gradually, her sobs came to an end, and the sounds she was letting out were sharp intakes of breath.

When she lifted her head up from Logan's chest, he cringed inwardly at the puffiness of her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. He was so used to the Rocky who was smiling all the time, not the one sitting next to him, looking so..._broken_.

"I'm m s-sorry you h-h-have to s-see me like th-this," she gasped, stuttering.

"Don't apologize," he told her firmly.

"I c-c-can't b-believe my grandfather is actually dying," the brunette girl continued quietly, as though she hadn't heard him. "I don't w-want to believe it..."

Her lower lip began to quiver slightly and she dissolved into tears once more, burying her face in his chest. All he could do was continue to hold her and whisper soothing words into her ear while rubbing her back.

* * *

**A/N: This is my tenth Rogan drabble so far, I'm going to try to make it to fifteen by the end of summer… **


End file.
